Samantha Black: The story before her time
by kitaroxlife
Summary: This is the story before my time. Includes drama,pregnancy,and lots of romance.
1. Chapter 1

This is a prologue of my story. This is a story of my parents and there friends. Here you go.

Sarah Sampson stepped into her familiar surroundings of the Hogwarts Express as a fifth year student. She was soon accompanied by her best friends Lily Evans and Allison Snape.

"Let's go grab a compartment before the guys beat us to it." Lily said.

"I can't I have to go to a prefect meeting with my idiot brother" Sarah stated.

"Ok then me and Alli will go find our own just as long as we aren't disturbed by Potter and his sidekick Sirius."

After in the hallway…

"Sirius! Go Away! Remus and I have to go to our prefect meeting you idiot, so I cant just stay here and have a snogging session." Sarah told her boyfriend Sirius.

"Fine I see how it is! Moony! Your sister doesn't love me anymore! Sarah, you've offended me. Guess what!"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"Aw I love you too, but I have to go. Come on remus!"

After the prefect meeting, Sarah went to go find Lily and Alli and saw them sitting with the Mauraders. It soon got dark so they all put on there Gryffindor robes and then before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts. The sorting went by smoothly and they gained about 10 more Gryffindors and James and Sirius set off a prank at Alli's brother, Severus, and then they were all off to bed.

The next morning they had gone down to breakfast and received a huge shock.

"We aren't going to be having any more Hogsmead visits this year because of the threat of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore announced.

They then soon went to their classes in order to prep for the O.W.L.'s, a standard test for fifth year students. Once back at the common room after a boring day of school, there was a bulletin for Quidditch Try-outs for Gryffindor.

"Are you going to try out this year Alli?" Remus asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah I am. Are there anymore spots for chasers, James?"

"Uhh, yeah. There is one more spot between me and Sarah here!"

"Sweet!"

Next time…

"I cant believe you did this! You're the biggest idiot I swear!"

A/N – Sarah and Remus are step-siblings. Remus is dating Alli and Sarah is dating Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sarah woke up early and took a shower. After so many attempts to wake Lily up she decides to just simply poor some cold water on her lovely best friend.

" AHHH! I swear to Merlin that I am going to curse your arse to kingdom come, Sarah Elizabeth Sampson!"

"Aw. What's a matter Lily? Cold?"

" You are so going to pay for that!"

" I'd like to see you try Evans!"

"When I get out of the shower I am going to kill you Sampson!"

Deciding that an angry redhead at 7a.m. that its not to great to wait around for her, so Sarah went down to the 4th year room to get her other friend Allison up and ready to get breakfast. On arrival of the Great Hall they both saw a sight that was both hilarious but really cruel: Severus Snape was turned into a hot pink llama that yelled out "I am a greasy git!"

"I cant believe you did this! You're the biggest idiots I swear!" Allison screamed at Sirius and James.

"But my dear Alli! How do you know that it was us without some clear evidence." Sirius stated towards her.

"I know it was you two! That's my brother! I know that he can be the biggest prat but that is just so…MEAN! You boys wouldn't like it if me and Sarah here did it to you know would you."

"No." they said in unison. For once they actually sounded a little bit sorry. Allison was the only person who could actually make them feel bad for what they did. With Sarah, they were like "Yeah ok". But with Lily all they did was laugh and go do it again.

Later on in Potions…

"You know Sarah, I am still going to get you for the cold water this morning."

"Yeah? Okay"

"Lily, Sarah. Please be quiet and work!" Professor Slughorn told them.

_Thanks for getting me into trouble Lily!_

Your welcome Sarah

_James is going to ask you out again for Hogsmeade this weekend!_

Cant he just take the hint that I don't want to date him? He just bugs me! Maybe if he didn't always go around pranking people and not being sorry about it then I would maybe I might take him on that sort of offer.

_Ya well we both know that's never going to happen._

RING! Class was now over and Lily and Sarah got into trouble for not finishing the potion that they were supposed to be working on.

Later that night in the Common room Sarah and Sirius were having there own little "Studying" in the corner whre they usually go to make out.

"Can't you two just go get a room?" James told them

"Okay by me! What about you Sarah?" Sirius asked

"Works for me!"

As they left Remus said:

"Thanks a lot James!"

"What for Moony?"

"Well now there gonna end up shagging and if she gets pregnant I am so going to kill you!"

"Ah she wont get pregnant"

"You don't know that"

"Yeah I do Moony! Sirius is never without protection."

"I didn't need to know that Potter!" Lily yelled out to him.

" Well you know Evans…"

"NO! You can keep dreaming!"

"Oh I shall!"

"Your such a pervert!"

Lily stormed upstairs and James just started laughing. Meanwhile in the boys' dorm:

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Sirius."

"You know, its times like these where everything seems perfect. Like there is no care in the world and Voldemort's threatening everybody just seems to disappear from mind. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. It's like you feel that there is no one else in the world just the two of us. It seems like a pureful, happyful, bliss that no one could ever destroy."

"That's what I love about you Sarah. You're the only one who really understands what I think life is about. If I were to say this to James, he would probably call me a queer or something."

"Mmhm."

Next Chapter:

"Oh Merlin Lily! I'm…."


End file.
